User talk:Master Bob
Welcome text How about putting in a welcome text on what can and cant be done/ share the vision / direction / why wiki / how wiki for the wiki. Xina :Agreed, we need a bit of editing help / guidelines. -- Jeffoh 22:35, 28 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::Your going to have to talk to Weyoun TBD for any kind of share the vision/direction thingy. Because I frankly dont agree with the scope of what he wants. In a nutshell, I believe Weyoun TBD's purpose for this wiki is to be a encyclopedia of ANYTHING at all needed to understand OGame and its Community. --Master Bob 21:24, 12 Nov 2005 (UTC) :::I'm kinda wondering about pages like IRC and the email adress one one. There's Wikipedia for that. Password too. -- Jeffoh (talk) 22:17, 12 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::::Exactly. We should just group it all together into one article, like Misc stuff you ened to know or something. Confront WTBD!--Master Bob 04:21, 13 Nov 2005 (UTC) Too many Galaxy pages... There's Galaxy View, Galaxy screen and Galaxy view (redirect). We need to get rid of one. I think we should #Delete Galaxy view (the redirect) #Delete Galaxy screen (the old two paragraphs mini content) #Fix #Move Galaxy View (random capitalized V) to Galaxy view #Make redirect Galaxy screen => Galaxy view #Leave automatically created Galaxy View redirect #Fix the new article I can't do the deleting though... that's a bit of a problem. -- Jeffoh (talk) 18:58, 4 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Done.--Master Bob 23:36, 4 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::Thanks. -- Jeffoh (talk) 23:55, 4 Nov 2005 (UTC) Wikipedia userpage It seems you've figured out what you needed to at the metawiki, but my help is moot anyway: I don't understand it either. Promoting me isn't pressing—I just think I can help out a bit to keep things running smoothly. Cheers (and good luck on Wikipedia!), →Iñgólemo← talk 16:09, 7 Jan 2006 (UTC) Turkish wiki Hello, I am planning to have a OGame Wiki in Turkish. How can we start a new language? :See the create wiki page. It might be a good idea to ask for an interlanguage link as well. Do read the pages and quick start guides, otherwise your wiki will be very likely to fail. I guess the name (not the title) should be tr.ogame. -- Jeffoh (talk) 19:01, 10 Jan 2006 (UTC) ::Excellent Idea. I know User:Arm%40nd started a french OWiki. Before you start it ask some friends who know english/turkish to help you out geting it started. --Master Bob 00:24, 11 Jan 2006 (UTC) :::Yeah, it would be great to enable the interlanguage link. Will someone ask for it ? --Arm@nd 19:24, 13 Jan 2006 (UTC) ::::Well I know both English and Turkish. I am still checking myself if I have the time and courage to start such a new project :) ( Really! ) :::::Starting it is the easy part. WTDB (started this) barely comes here anymore. Once you start, all you need to do is find some people to help. Post in the turkish forums. --Master Bob 06:21, 14 Jan 2006 (UTC) :::::I think you mean hard part. You need to "seed post" a lot of basic content. Weyoun posted many one-line explanations. Now most articles have a lot of content (actually, we're not at "a lot" yet. -- Jeffoh (talk) 16:50, 14 Jan 2006 (UTC) Giving and taking sysop status In case you didn't notice yet, wikicities was upgraded to MediaWiki 1.5. This has the nice advantage of having a good which can take as well as add groups. I guess we could be somewhat more lenient with sysop status now - we don't have to contact wikicities if they end up deleting everything. Thing is that we should ask Weyoun first (I think he gave me bureaucrat status on accident) and he's been rarely online lately. -- Jeffoh (talk) 10:07, 19 January 2006 (UTC) ::Its only you my friend. And you have bureaucrat. Im only a lowly sysop. ;). PM Weyoun on the forums, I don't think he has actually contributed in awhile. --Master Bob 23:02, 19 January 2006 (UTC) :::Since Weyoun has been away for quite a while and seems to have quit all mod/GO stuff and I'm quitting OGame (altough I'll still try to check up on the wiki once a day, I can't make promises), I decided to fix this by giving you bureaucrat status too. Not quite sure on who to give sysop status though but that's pretty much your decision from now on. -- Jeffoh (talk) 14:13, 25 March 2006(UTC) :::Yea Im all "alone now"! ;) Alrighty. --Master Bob 15:21, 25 March 2006 (UTC) Delete the pages on the UCSC alliance please. Your comment? I havent done any editing on this wiki in a very long time. What is your comment in relation to? 17:24, 14 January 2008 (UTC) :You made the page on the alliance ODST. Alliance pages are not allowed. I was just letting you know about it. --Master Bob 16:58, 15 January 2008 (UTC) 63.139.1.166 This is my address :P Sorry, I forgot to log in. sneex 19:18, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :Where you a comment where I added an signature using Template:Unsigned? I add those whenever I see an unsigned comment, so I see many IP addresses and don't really keep track of them. --Master Bob 03:24, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Hey Your username seems familiar, have we worked on the same wiki elsewhere? cybernations/final fantasy/sagan 4/n ninja/wikipedia/wikibooks/strategywiki? Mason11987 (T) 15:15, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :I've played Cyber Nations and have an account on Wikipedia. I don't recognize your username. Though, we may have worked together but I don't know. >_> --Master Bob 22:45, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Hi Hello i am a Go on ogame.us and ogame.org and also i am a sgo on gladiatus.ua i edited the banned rules and also the bashing rule it was old will look around and help out a bit more whenre i can. game admins and game ops I think they need to be on more and game admins you need a brand new batch of them. i had a interview with a game admin and he had me so nervous and he didnt understand what i tried to tell him so i got declined to become a game operator... he called me a lier in so many words, and i felt like i was treated like a criminal. Game Admin's should be retested them selfs... to see if they classify as a admin or a tester that submits the results before you get your interview. this is not right.... thats right i said i got declined right before he even interviewed me. submitted me to an hr of asking questions. and come to find out that i was declined. More then half the game ops are gone due to , too much work, tired of the crap, just getting out of college. I dont no how old this guy that interviewed me was but i am most likely old enough to be his father. (just guessing) but serious matters to the ogame world. game ops not there most of the time and your all short on game admins. But to finish i will just keep playing ogame and i wont fill out another game application to help people out and to submit and make sure people are following the rules. 11:56, 3 June 2009 (UTC) : Thanks for writing. Ogame wiki is completely independent of the Ogame site and it's operation itself.--Master Bob 07:40, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Inviting people to the game Hi I have a question. Can I invite people to Ogame using a special link, so I'll get stuff? Thanks. Game operators How can i talk to them? -- 16:39, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Can you weigh in on the discussion on illegal tools Someone has been adding a tool that is illegal to use in the game and will get you banned if you are caught using it. I don't think this should be in the wiki and keep removing it. Then it is added back. Whats your opinion? If you think it has a place in the wiki I will stop removing it. Talk:Tools Br4indead 14:07, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Translation to dutch hello master bob i dont know who i must ask how i translate the wiki's to dutch, can you help me? Greetz tahu :See User_talk:Master_Bob#Turkish_wiki. --Master Bob 07:03, 1 September 2009 (UTC)